Aprendiendo A Ser Padres
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: la paz reinaba y que mejor forma de festejar la tranquilidad del planeta que disfrutarse y hacer lo que siglos anteriores no pudieron hacer...
1. Chapter 1

Aprendiendo A Ser Padres

…

 _Con la ida de las sailors star y el planeta Tierra en estado de paz, la vida de las sailor scout seguía avanzando sin ningún problema como era el caso de cierta pareja de "famosos". Ya que no había nadie en el país o en el mundo quien no los conociera, y es que ser el hombre y la mujer más guapo/a del mundo destacados a tan corta edad en muchas disciplinas los hacían ser objeto de seguirlos, averiguar y dar información de lo que hacían día a día, o por lo menos vigilarlos en caso de un escándalo que pudieran vender al mejor postor, ya que estaban en plena adolescencia; la edad donde cualquiera podía cometer un error y ser comidilla de las personas quienes los siguen, así es la vida de los famosos, en este caso del famoso corredor Haruka Tenoh y la famosa violinista Michiru Kaioh._

-Michiru no vayas tan lejos sin mi, me sentiré solo-

 _La nombrada fijo su vista en aquel quien le hablaba sonriéndole dulcemente mientras sentía el delicado roce de sus manos en la mejilla como en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el_

-sabes que jamás me iría sin ti Haruka-

 _Le contestaba de forma dulce, cerrando los ojos para besarlo y conforme seguían el delicado beso que se transformaba en uno más apasionado junto con manos traviesas quitando prendas para tocar la recién expuesta piel. Ha ambas partes les gustaba tener la intimidad suficiente para disfrutarse, completarse y sentirse más cerca, derretirse ante las caricias, besos y esos pequeños sonidos que a ambos les gustaba, fascinaba, excitaba escuchar._

-Ha-Haruka!...-

-ah, Michiru!-

 _Hasta que ambas partes terminaban satisfechas, con la respiración entrecortada, ligero sudor por doquier, besos delicados donde antes había mordidas, apretones y algunos rasguños._

-me encanta tu cuerpo Michiru- _decía Haruka al oído de su novia para después besarle el cuello_

-solo mi cuerpo?- _sonriendo ante el cosquilleo de los besos de su amante_

-aun no terminaba, me encanta también tu olor, tus ojos- _mirándola_ -tu cabello, tu sonrisa, todo lo que eres Michiru, cada vida que estoy contigo este amor crece más y más por ti; siento que explotare, por eso nunca me dejes-

-al parecer tengo que hacer algo con esa desconfianza que tienes- _sonriéndole divertida por la desconfianza de Haruka._

 _Y es que para Michiru le hacía feliz e increíblemente especial el que Haruka mostrara facetas que jamás mostraría ante terceras personas y eso incluía su único secreto y ese era que Haruka era mujer._

-es que odio como se te quedan viendo todos pero en sí creo que es al revés Michiru- _le decía de una forma entre seria y llena de amor con devoción._

 _En cambio Michiru se empezaba a sentir un poco ansiosa que se animó a preguntar._

-y que harás?-

-... Hacerte la pregunta del millón- _le contestaba divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama sin dejar de mirarla_

-es por eso que me has pedido que adelantemos el año escolar para tener este año de viaje antes de entrar a la universidad?- _haciendo lo mismo que Haruka_

-siendo... honesta ya no podía, ni quería seguir esperando Michiru, para preguntártelo en privado-

 _Haruka tomaba un poco de aire y aclarar su voz para decirle_

-Michiru te casarías conmigo?-

 _y como si se tratara de un truco de magia, Haruka hacia aparecer una cajita aterciopelada de color blanco abierta dejando ver un anillo de oro con un pequeño zafiro en él. Pero por otra parte Michiru simplemente observaba cada detalle de la única persona que le había entregado todo y que estaba dispuesta a todo por ella, estaba dispuesta de dar hasta su propia vida, no una ni dos veces, sino más allá de la eternidad misma y eso ya lo ha hecho en indefinidas ocasiones y es que el reencarnar no significaba otra cosa más que sorprenderse entre ellas y vivir una vez más su amor de una manera distinta, como ahora que tenía Michiru a una Haruka más sentimental, apasionada y rebelde, aunque siempre lo haya sido esta vez era diferente._

-si me dices que no, esta bien Michiru, puedo intentarlo de nuevo, no me rendiré- _su dulce voz le hacia reaccionar de nuevo, para sonreírle_

-deberías de saber y entender que solo tengo ojos para ti, tonto-

-es-espera un segundo, estás diciendo que si quieres casarte conmigo?- _mirando nerviosa_

-así seria mas fácil alejar a todas esas chicas, mujeres mayores, casadas, prometidas que andan detrás de ti-

-estas celosa?-

-como podría, solo digo que si te ven con el anillo nadie se te acercara por lo menos a quince o veinte metros de distancia-

-sabes que solo son cumplidos-

-el corazón de las mujeres de ahora son demasiado fáciles de tener cuando sabes que en estos tiempos es casi raro ver a alguien con tus cualidades mi príncipe o debería de decir mi rey del viento-

 _le sonreía Michiru a su ahora ya prometida antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la boca para sellar de nuevo un destino que está más que forjado y sellado y eso era lo de menos porque a ambas les encantaba estar atadas entre ellas._

 _No paso mucho tiempo para hacer traer a todas sus amigas y aliadas hasta un país lejano en un lugar demasiado reservado para la ocasión. Todo había sido perfecto de principio a fin y después de eso era más que perfecto, porque todo lo que quiso Haruka ahora lo tenía y no podía estar más que feliz o eso creía la corredora hasta que un mes después veía a su ahora esposa suspirando y mirando a lo lejos haciéndola sentir débil y mal, por no saber que sucedía, había cometido un error, se preguntaba la rubia_

-hey- _le decía con suavidad la corredora mientras la abrazaba_ -a dónde quieres ir?-

 _por otro lado Michiru reaccionaba asustándose un poco siendo la primera vez que le pasaba_ _pero relajándose enseguida sabiendo que era su esposa quien la abrazaba._

-sabes que a ningún lado sin mi Haruka- _le decía Michiru mientras giraba sobre el abrazo de su esposa_

-segura?-

-si- _poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de la corredora y mirando sus ojos_ -no te preocupes-

 _Dándole uno de sus besos delicados esos que a Haruka le hacían perder la razón sin dejar que sus propios cuestionamientos la molestaran y atormentaran de nuevo. Pero eso no fue asi la corredora veía cada vez más distraída, nostálgica y pudiera asegurar que triste tomando la decisión de hacerle frente, ya que no podía entender el por qué ahora le ocultaba las cosas jamás lo había echo ni en sus vidas pasadas como para que ahora lo hiciera y eso le atormentaba._

-mi hermosa sirena te gustaría dar un paseo?-

-sabes que no tienes que preguntarme mi Haruka; a donde tu quieras ir yo te seguiré-

-eso lo se amor, pero estaba indecisa con eso de que es nuestro último día en este país quise saber que querías hacer-

 _Aunque a veces su forma de ser con ella la hacía perder su decisión pero sabía a la vez que ahora era solo como una especie de camuflaje del verdadero problema el cual quería saber la corredora_

-sabes también que cualquier lugar me va bien si tu estas conmigo-

 _No dejando que siguieran así las cosas Haruka llevo a su esposa a comprar algunos suvenires con el pretexto de también llevarles regalos de agradecimiento a las demás chicas por haber ido a su boda. Haruka no dio espacio a Michiru para que se distrajera y pensara en la lejanía hasta que había llegado la hora de hablar con seriedad y para esto, la corredora llevaba a su esposa a la playa a ver el mar siendo el reflejo y termino del día, recargándose en el auto que habían alquilado para ese día..._

-nee Michiru...- _llamaba la rubia haciendo que se perdieran el atardecer de ese dia_ -que esta pasando contigo?...-

 _la violinista preocupada de las palabras de su único amor quiso hablarle pero Haruka no dejo que le endulzara la realidad de nuevo, eso le empezaba a fastidiar_

-... Y por favor no me digas que nada, porque creo conocerte y sé que me ocultas algo al ver a lo lejos, dime la verdad créeme que lo soportare sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, por favor-

 _Terminaba de decir la corredora mirándola con amor y un poco de miedo haciendo a la violinista reaccionar entendiendo por fin el malentendido y el daño que ha estado causando. Michiru poso su mano derecha en el pecho de Haruka mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba con amor su mejilla, encontrando las palabras adecuadas para decirle que era lo que ocultaba.._

-Haruka lamento el haberte preocupado solo que...-

 _Michiru estaba a punto de decirle que era ese malestar cuando se escuchaba un fuerte sonido que azotaba contra el piso haciendo que voltearan y se encontraran con alguien tirado en el suelo notando que los segundos pasaban sin que se levantara, Michiru decidió ir hasta donde estaba aquella persona preocupada seguida de Haruka.._

-estas bien?... Hey me escuchas?- _descubriendo que era una chica en mal estado.._

 _No obteniendo repuesta la violinista miro a Haruka con miedo y preocupación que sabía que se había acercado también. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Haruka cargaba a la chica entre sus brazos e iban inmediatamente al hospital más cercano.._

-ustedes trajeron a la chica verdad?, saben algo de sus parientes o son conocidos?-

 _Por primera vez también Haruka notaba que Michiru se preocupaba más de la cuenta por alguien más en tan pocas horas y más por alguien que jamás había visto en su vida_

-soy su hermana y no sabia de ella hasta ahora que le sucedió?-

 _el doctor dudo por un momento ya que no vio el parecido entre la chica que habían traído y la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente pero tampoco dudo demasiado por la misma así que le dijo tratando de calmarla_

-su hermana está muy mal, no sé qué habrá sucedido pero al parecer había estado viviendo en la calle por lo menos durante tres meses y teniendo en cuenta de que está embarazada ha sido peor pero digamos que el estar ambos aún con vida ya es un milagro-

 _La corredora noto como su esposa se quedaba en silencio preguntando por ella_

-pero ahora estará bien verdad?-abrazando a su mujer

-como se lo dije antes está en un estado delicado, esperemos que sobrevivan ambos aunque les diré que teniendo su cuerpo en apenas formación y estar embarazada en esta situación debo decirles que se preparen para lo peor-

-podemos verla?-

-en un par de horas veremos si se despierta y con gusto dejaremos que pasen a verla-

-gracias doctor-

 _Después de eso Michiru no hablo y ni Haruka hizo intento de hablarle hasta que las llamaban dándoles acceso a la habitación de aquella desconocida. Al entrar veían a una energética joven muy joven en verdad de piel blanca, cabello color café claro y ojos color azul de ese tono que tenía la corredora de fórmula 1 y eso era extremadamente raro de ver como de encontrar, comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que noto la presencia de alguien más dejo de comer.._

-puedes terminar de comer no te preocupes por nosotros-

 _Haruka no sabía que sucedía específicamente pero lo que si sabía era que Michiru tenía un interés enorme en aquella jovencita y eso también era extraño_

-fueron ustedes los que me trajeron aquí?- _hablaba tímidamente_

-si- _contestaba Michiru_

-yo...-

-no te preocupes-interrumpía la violinista-nos haremos cargo de ti verdad Haruka?- _mirando a su esposa_

-por supuesto, una linda jovencita como tú no debe de andar por la calle asi, dime quien ha sido e iré a que desee no volver a tratarte así-

 _La chica se puso por un momento feliz por aquellas palabras pero en un segundo después volvía a su estado depresivo.._

-no tienes por qué decirnos- _hablaba de nuevo Michiru_ -ahora lo importante es que se recuperen-dedicándole una sonrisa-ya no te preocupes de lo demás-

 _La joven extraño que le pareciese toda esa ayuda no dudo ni un segundo en aquella mujer de cabello aqua y mirada pacifica como si viese las olas del mar en ellos. No paso bastante tiempo para que aquella jovencita estuviera en condiciones de salir del hospital y ser invitada a vivir con la pareja en el departamento que alquilaban y que aquella joven hablara de lo sucedido_

-era una chica cualquiera de 17 años enamorada por primera vez de un hombre que me trataba como si fuese la mujer de su vida, o bueno así lo sentía yo en ese momento, por que todo iba bien salíamos, nos divertíamos, disfrutábamos de la compañía del uno y del otro hasta que le entregue mi virginidad... Es la típica historia ahora que lo pienso ya que después de haberlo hecho sin protección varias veces empecé a sentir los cambios, mis miedos se hicieron más grandes por un momento veía todo negro hasta que recordé que tenía a un príncipe o mejor dicho un chico calenturiento sin deseos de hacerse responsable dejándome diciendo que no era su culpa que yo debía de haberme cuidado, se supone que una relación como un hijo se es de dos no es cierto?, pero al final me dio la espalda y eso no fue lo peor, cuando me atreví a decirles a mis padres solo oyeron la palabra embarazada y me corrieron sin pensarlo dos veces, vendí mis cosas para obtener dinero y así pagar un cuarto por lo menos para un rato hice lo que pude pero no me dejaban trabajar por el embarazo todo iba de mal en peor me encontraba en el tercer mes cuando se me acababa el dinero y tiempo después me corrían de donde estaba, mis amistades me daban la espalda por los rumores que aquel había dicho a mis espaldas y después me encontraba vagando por la calle hacia lo que podía para seguir con vida y pude hasta que me encontraron y me ayudaron sin pensarlo dos veces aun sabiendo que ni conocían mi nombre me dieron una mano por eso les agradezco y les seguir eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hacen por nosotros...-

-y seguiremos estando al pendiente de ustedes Aislin, no te preocupes- _le decía con confianza Michiru_

-pero ya han hecho suficiente y no sé qué hacer para agradecerles me siento de lo peor teniendo, recibiendo todo lo que me dan-

-no te preocupes en verdad, verdad Haruka-

-por supuesto- _decía con seguridad la corredora_

 _el tiempo seguía pasando, momentos gratos remplazando los malos sabores pero para Haruka era diferente estaba feliz de saber que ayudaba a alguien pero lo que le hacía sentir extraña era el comportamiento de su esposa, no podía preguntarle por qué estaba al pendiente de aquella jovencita pero la duda estaba sembrada y quería saber la verdad obteniéndola de una manera no muy grata._

 _Por fin llegaba la hora del parto el pronóstico daba más positivo que negativo y era ahí cuando entendía todo la corredora._

-resiste un poco más Aislin-

 _La pareja había ya experimentado tener un bebe, cambiar pañales, enseñado a comer, leer, escribir, a andar en bicicleta y de mas pero eso había sido tan rápido, en unos meses y aun así estaban felices que les dijera su hija; Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama en verdad amaban a su hija adoptiva, pero ahora su hija era grande y entendía perfectamente quienes eran por eso la niña había convencido a su papa-Haruka de adelantar un año y salir de viaje con su mama-Michiru disfrutar un poco de la paz existente de la tierra encontrándose en ahora esta situación que si bien pudiera haber sido previsto por la violinista, la corredora no entendía el por qué tanto secreto._

-doctor sus signos vitales se están debilitando-

-qué?-

-necesitamos que salgan de aquí-

-pero por qué, que está pasando?-

-lo sentimos tienen que salir ahora-

-Haruka...-

-Michiru tranquila tenemos que esperar ella estará bien-

 _y asi lo hicieron la pareja aunque tuvieron que pasar por lo menos una hora antes de ver de nuevo al doctor, un simple gesto de negación y mirando el piso era más que suficiente para entender que la chica había muerto..._

-pero y el bebe?- _cuestionaba la peli-aqua con miedo entre líneas_

-ella está bien tuvimos que decidir a quién salvar en ese momento y.. Lo lamento mucho-

-pero estará bien la bebe?- _hablaba ahora Haruka_

-si, pronto podrán verla y de nuevo disculpen-

 _el tiempo de nuevo paso rápido para que la pareja joven de casados viera, cargara a la bebe_

-están hermosa verdad Haruka?-

-si-

 _y en ese momento la pequeña abría los ojos_

-tiene tus ojos-

-Michiru...-

-Haruka lamento ser tan egoísta- _volteando a verla_ -pero...-

 _La corredora solo poso delicadamente sobre los labios de su mujer un dedo, silenciándola_

-el ser egoísta me tiene sin cuidado, puedes serlo tanto como tu quieras conmigo pero...-

 _Esta vez era la violista quien la hacía callar tomando la mano de su esposa para que la posara en una de sus mejillas_

-eres demasiado estricta que si te lo decía te negarías-

-pero sabes por qué-

-lo se y aunque estemos aquí solo para cuidar el bienestar de nuestra princesa no tiene nada que ver con que tu y yo peleemos por lo nuestro, quiero una familia con el amor de mi vida, no entiendo porque solo la princesa puede ser feliz mientras que nosotras estamos luchando por este planeta donde la mayoría de los humanos son malos... Por favor Haruka, no quieres? Quisiera ser lo más normal posible, se que tu también lo quieres me lo dijiste hace tiempo, vivir cada día con quien amo antes de volver a separarnos y no saber hasta cuando volveremos a encontrarnos-

-Michiru...- _Haruka no lo dudo más y abrazaba a su esposa con cuidado por la bebe_ -sabes que si me dices que esto te haría feliz lo haría y aceptaría con todo mi ser-

 _así sellaban su nuevo inicio de vida una pareja también joven de 18 años recién casada y ahora con un integrante más en la familia aprendiendo a ser padres_


	2. Chapter 2

Aprendiendo A Ser Padres

….

 _El viaje de regreso a casa para la nueva familia había sido tranquila omitiendo el sonido de las personas que esperaban su vuelo y mataban el tiempo curioseando como platicando, de los anuncios por el megáfono y demás o eso creían ya que apenas pisaban tierra nipona, la nueva familia era abordada por el sonido de las cámaras, preguntas por doquier y por sobre todo; el tener a esos reporteros encima de ellas impidiéndoles el paso._

-es cierto que se fueron este tiempo para estar en calma por la llegada de su bebe?-

 _La joven pareja pensaron en un segundo sobre la buena idea de haber comprado una casa a lo lejos y ocultar a Hotaru, y que Amy le de clases por video llamadas cada tarde después de que termine su tarea, pero ahora no había más marcha atrás esta era la otra realidad de la situación._

-como se llama su hija?-  
-hubo boda?-  
-que harán ahora?-  
-como te sientes Michiru-san-

 _El corredor si antes estaba feliz de regresar a casa ahora estaba furioso y sólo tuvo que ver la expresión de su esposa y de que los reporteros estuviesen sólo a milímetros o ni siquiera a ellos de ella y de su bebé recién nacido que empezaba a llorar._

 _..eh...wuaa...wuaaa..._

-que pasara con sus estudios?-  
-puede contarnos mas?-  
-que se siente ser padre-  
-que se siente ser madre-  
-esto fue planeado?-  
-silencio!- _decía la corredora fastidiada en ese lapso aumentando su tono de voz_ -podrían de favor alejarse de nosotros! y no hacer tanto ruido?, están asustando a mi hija! Y aplastándola por todos los dioses!-

 _Más de uno si no es que todos se quedaron en silencio por la respuesta del joven y es que en lo que llevan los medios de conocer a la pareja los conocían por ser amables, serenos y serios aunque si llegaron a veces conocer esa faceta mordaz de ambos no pensaron que ahora actuarían o actuaria el padre de familia más sobre protector haciendo que le hicieran caso en alejarse de ellos para que siguieran su camino._

-gracias y las preguntas se las contestaremos después con más calma cuando estemos listos de hablar, ahora si nos disculpan, vamos amor-

 _Haruka posaba una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Michiru y así emprendían camino a casa.._

-no pensé en verte enojado a que no sea por la culpa de la princesa-  
-ahora tenemos a otra nueva princesa a quien proteger, cuidar y velar solo espero que ella si me haga caso-  
-recuerda que los adolescentes son rebeldes-  
-lo se, espero no sentirme mal cuando la castigue-  
-y cuando lo hagas te consolaré- _le decía Michuru a su esposa sonriéndole más feliz que nunca y eso le hacia sentir también muy feliz a la corredora._

 _En cambio aquel acto de sobre protección por parte de Haruka se hacia centro de atención de muchos programas de chismes, siendo el tema principal y debate de este._

-y así como lo escucharon y vieron y si no lo vieron.. Nuestro soltero de oro del mundo por fin a sentado cabeza con la mujer más bella y al igual que como su ahora esposo una mujer de oro nos han dejado claro que su amor no tiene límites-

...  
-acaso ustedes no creen que Haruka-san fue tan lindo?- _decía una chica hermosa de veintitantos ojos color miel, cabello castaño  
_ -bueno por mi parte no- _decía su compañero un chico de igual edad cabello color negro ojos verdes también guapo  
_ -lo dices porque estas celoso-  
-claro que no pero se notó muy altanero-  
-bueno altanero no, si no sobre protector que envidia le tengo a Michiru-san creo que ahora hay muchas mujeres con corazones rotos comiendo helado por ver a su príncipe siendo un dulce papi que cualquier mujer quisiera tener como esposo-  
-siendo honesto creí que nunca pasaría esto-  
-acaso Himawari-san esta celoso?, eres fan de la belleza inaudita de la señora Michiru-san?-  
-bueno no te lo negare y apuesto a que también muchos hombres estarían llorando como bebes por saber que Michiru-san se casó con alguien tan ligador como lo es Haruka-san-

...  
-se habla mucho sobre esta pareja de jóvenes no es cierto?-  
-y como no hacerlo, si son las joyas más importantes de Japón-  
-si pero también muchos hablan sobre lo halagador que es Haruka-san siendo sincero espero que trate bien a Michiru-san-  
-pero que cosas dices si es el príncipe azul de muchas mujeres-  
-bueno si, pero a lo que voy es que a Haruka-san se le conoce como un ligador profesional o un rompecorazones-  
-bueno pero ahora está mas claro que el agua que solo ama necesita y quiere a Michiru-san-

...  
-sigo sin creer que nuestro Haruka-sama se nos haya casado y peor aun que ya tenga una descendencia-  
-era de esperarse siempre han estados juntos desde la secundaria-  
-tienes razón, lo que queda es resignarse y desearles felicidad, verdad?-  
-asi es-

...  
 _Si bien la pareja no le prestaba atención a aquellas voces, estas viajaban con una rapidez demasiado aterradora para su gusto y cuando llegaron a su casa que se ubicaba en las lejanías de la ciudad eran recibidas por una Hotaru un poco alegre pero a la vez preocupada y si bien aun a pesar de tener la edad físicamente de 7 años su mentalidad como la de sus recuerdos eran de una chica de 15 años pero eso no evitaba que las chicas mayores no la consintieran y de Setsuna quien también se encontraba preocupada._

-es cierto que seré hermana mayor?-  
-así es Hotaru-chan- _le contestaba radiante la violinista_  
-pero como lo has sabido- _decía al aire Haruka observando a su hija queriendo ver a la bebe_  
-está en casi todos los canales de televisión pasando una y otra vez el video de unas horas como en la radio comentándolo- _contestaba a la pregunta la sailor del tiempo_ -incluso las chicas y la princesa estarán por llegar en cualquier momento-  
-yo no entiendo por qué...-  
-por qué quieren conocer a su hija-  
-espero que solo sea eso- _contestaba la rubia_  
-Haruka nadie te dirá o hará algo pero recuerda que la maldad siempre esta presente-  
-eso lo se...-  
-waaa se parece a Haruka-papa!- _exclamaba con asombro la pequeña hotaru_ -como se llama Michiru-mama?-  
-se llama Saki-chan y verdad que si?- _decía felizmente orgullosa la violinista_  
-por supuesto que debe de tener algo de mi ya que soy su padre- _sonreía la corredora orgullosa también_  
-solo esperemos que Saki-chan tenga el carácter de Michiru-san- _decían a la espalda de la corredora haciendo que volteara encontrándose con Lita y las demás sailors que ni bien dejaron que la sailor del viento le dijera algo, era bien sabido que a veces la sailor más fuerte del sistema interno tenia roces con la sailor más fuerte del sistema externo por su forma de ser y viceversa pero nunca, como siempre llegaban a más allá de esas palabras que fácilmente eran pasadas por alto y seguían al siguiente tema._

-a mi- _hablaba Serena_ -me sorprendió estaba desayunando cuando apareció la noticia en la tele que hasta escupí-  
-ay Serena de todo te sorprendes- _decía Amy_  
-no lo hago-  
-es cierto Serena, esto era de esperarse- _hablaba Mina_ -pero aun así fue rápido todo esto, ni llevan un año de casadas y ya son padres que envidia quisiera tener a un novio por lo menos tan genial como lo eres tu Haruka-san- _terminaba con un suspiro  
_ -ya quisiera casarme con mi Darien-  
-y crees que Darien quiera hacerlo con una niña que a duras penas paso el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria? Además el ya está en sus prácticas-  
-Rei! Porque eres tan cruel conmigo tengo suficiente con que estará en estados unidos durante tres años-haciendo berrinche la princesa.

 _Todo era risa, comentarios positivos y demás un ambiente agradable lejos de lo que se había imaginado Haruka, tanto que no lo creía posible que ahora estaba suspirando por quinta vez.._

-esta es la quinta vez que suspiras mi Haruka, y ya se durmió nuestra hija- _le decía la violista mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su esposa quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el balcón mirando hacia la nada y al todo de aquella noche pero que se giraba para ver a su mujer y le confesaba.  
_ -solo... es que esto es tan diferente... Que no se, me siento perdida- _recargando su frente con la de ella quien rápidamente posaba una de sus manos en la cara de la corredora acariciándola gentilmente_  
-lo entiendo, lo has aceptado muy fácil lo se amor, esto no es lo mismo que haber cuidado a Hotaru-chan pero solo déjate llevar, y nunca nos dejes de acuerdo?-  
-como dejarte si eres el amor de mi vida Michiru-  
-pero ahora no solo soy yo...-  
-lo se, las cuidare, amare, protegeré con mi vida a ti, a nuestras hijas y a Setsuna aunque se que ella se las podría arreglar sola-decía eso ultimo con tono divertido  
-en eso tienes razón-

 _Las pequeñas risillas continuaron por un momento más hasta que dijeron irse a dormir no sin antes ver de nuevo a su hija dormir plácidamente en su cuna que estaba en el mismo cuarto que la pareja._

 _La nueva vida de Haruka y Michiru apenas empezaba a dar sus pequeños pasos cuando ya se terminaban su año sabático y empezarían sus años en la universidad, por un momento pensaba la pareja abandonar los estudios ya que podían conseguir fácilmente dinero pero el ver que los tiempos cambiaban y que ahora tenían una vida "humana" e inocente que no sabía nada de su existencia de guerreras entre sus manos, decidieron tomar más que enserio la vida que tendrían en la Tierra por eso decidían entrar en carreras más serias como eran los negocios y la publicidad pero que fácilmente pudieran lidiar así conseguir una buena fuente de dinero para las generaciones futuras de su pequeña. Aunque la parte más difícil para la pareja fue el hecho de convencer a la universidad de dejarlas llevar a su hija a clases ya que no querían molestar a su amiga Setsuna con la bebe aunque esta se haya ofrecido a cuidarla, la pareja no quiso haciendo que entendiera Setsuna el por que de su decisión._

-el objetivo de la carrera es comunicar al sector productivo con los consumidores dando a conocer las ventajas y las nuevas características aplicadas al...-

 _...uh-uhmm... Waa_

-ara ya despertaste?, tranquila no pasa nada tienes hambre?-

 _...ah..ah..._

 _Con maestría mecía y tarareaba una canción de su imaginación mientras me daba de comer leche con un biberón haciendo que el reciente chillido de la bebe disminuyera al instante._

 _La llegada de la pareja a la universidad había traído un revuelo la mayoría de ellos un tanto positivo ya que se les hacía dulce, agradable, admirable y sobretodo enternecedor la actitud de la pareja en la forma de sobrellevar las cosas con su hija aunque tampoco se hizo de esperar las malas lenguas las cuales era raro pero aun así existían y aun así a la pareja le importaba muy poco._

-...producto que se han adquirido por las nuevas tecnologías; así también como orientar a los clientes enviándole mensajes efectivos que respondan a sus necesidades y anhelos...-

 _La clase había terminado con la tarea de que hicieran un reportaje que debía de ser entregado para el siguiente viernes. La joven de ojos azules como el mar más cristalino que pudiera haber en la Tierra se levantaba después haber guardado sus pertenecías y salía con su hija entre los brazos sabiendo que ya no habría mucha gente desesperada y sin la mínima atención de saber a quién empujan. Una vez fuera se dirigía a donde sabría que su esposa de cabellos rubios la esperaría, siempre sabía dónde encontrarla y en esta ocasión la encontraba recostada sobre un mantel probablemente dormida ya que el libro que estaba leyendo lo tenía en el rostro y a lado tenía una canasta probablemente llena de comida para las tres y mientras Michiru caminaba hacia ella miraba como algunas chicas de manera nada oculta le tomaban fotos y que rápidamente huían ante la presencia de la violinista, no podía hacer nada y tampoco le apetecía hacerlo aunque tampoco tenía motivos de ser celosa aunque fuese modestamente posesiva con la corredora pero eso nadie lo sabía haciendo que sonriera de manera tan angelical que habría apostado que varias personas ahí presentes suspiraban o tenían algún ligero accidente mientras seguía caminado dejándolos atrás._

 _La violinista le había nacido el acto de querer mirar a la corredora dormida sin que se diese cuenta pero al estar ya a unos solos pasos la escuchaba hablarle._

-como te fue amor- _Decía la corredora quitándose el libro de la cara dándole una sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que era para ella y sólo para ella y de inmediato ya estaba parada ayudándole con sus cosas mientras le robaba un beso  
_ -iba muy bien hasta ahora- _le contestaba Michiru algo decepcionada por no lograr su cometido_ -crei que estabas...-

 _La rubia posó sus labios sobre los de su esposa mientras que sus manos se posaban sobre la espalda de la violinista sin lastimar a su hija y sin separarse del beso, la corredora sujetaba con un solo brazo a la violinista mientras se agachaban un poco ya que el otro brazo lo ponía debajo de las rodillas y segundos después Michiru dejaba el suelo y así como lo había dejado ahora sentía el acolchonado de una almohada en su parte baja haciendo que por fin se separaran.._

-te sentí desde que posaste tus ojos en mi-le decía Haruka con esa sonrisa que hacía a Michiru olvidar el mundo y recordar todo  
-intentare saber dónde estás antes de mirarte entonces-  
-y supe que eras tú desde que pusiste un pie desde el césped-

A veces simplemente la violinista dejaba sus máscaras a un lado y se transformaba en lo que se podría esperar de una persona realmente enamorada de su pareja

-cada vez me enamoro mas de ti Haruka, te amo-  
-y jamás me cansaré de enamorarte Michiru, porque yo te amo a ti también-

 _Se daban otro beso antes de devolverle la atención a su hija quien estaba callada sonriéndoles esperando su turno pacientemente sin molestarle aquella distracción. La pareja se dispuso a comer en lo que quedaba de tiempo antes de regresar a clases..._

-tengo un par de horas libres antes de mi última clase si quieres puedes dejarme a Saki- _ofrecía la corredora jugando con ella_  
-seguro?-  
-que clase de respuesta interrogación es esa Michiru?- _decia la corredora mientras la veía_ \- sabes que no será la primera vez en que un bebé esté conmigo a solas-  
-eso lo sé sólo que, esta bien puedes encargarte de ella solo ten cuidado sabes que hay algunos que andan jugando-  
-amor... Tranquila quieres? El que se encarga de la seguridad soy yo y no creo que sean capaces siquiera de hacer el atrevimiento de acercarse acá donde estamos a excepción de si es el mal así que vete antes de que llegues tarde recuerda que tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros -  
-y lo haremos lo sabes sólo...-  
-lo se Michiru hay que tener cuidado lo captó no me meteré en ningún problema con nuestra hija o iré por ahí con ella aquí estaremos-  
-el nuestra hija suena muy bien saliendo de tu boca sabes?-  
-lo se, te vuelve loca tanto o más que saki verdad?-

 _Y era verdad, la hija de la pareja era como si hubiese sido destinada para ellas algo difícil de creer por sus vidas pasadas y que si se ponían a pensarlo notarían lo raro de la ocasión es por eso que preferían dejar que las cosas fluyeran como lo estaba haciendo la corredora desde el primer momento en el que Michiru veía a la lejanía..._

 _Se besaron de nuevo antes de separarse y dejar a la rubia sola con el nuevo miembro de la familia la cual estaba rodeada de un par de almohadas para que no se escapara o eso pensaba la rubia recordando a Hotaru en sus tiempos de bebé._

-dime que serás siempre así de tranquila y te daré todo el mundo-

 _Su hija la miraba con seriedad en ese instante pareciendo que entendiera el soborno para después empezar a llorar_

-hey, shh- _cargándola entre sus brazos meciéndola_ -lo siento fue mala idea decirte eso perdóname sabes que fue broma pequeña me gustan los problemas pero mientras no cometas algún delito todo estará bien porque no queremos que mami Michiru se enoje y nos castigue verdad?, Ahora no la conoces pero puede ser peor que yo a la hora de sentirse molesta así que mejor no nos arriesgamos quieres?- _la rubia la sonreía a su hija y está le devolvía inmediatamente la sonrisa sin dientes que poseía_ -eso es ahora que te parece si te duermes un rato una siesta no estaría mal para ti-

 _La corredora de nuevo la dejaba en la almohada que utilizaba como una cama rodeada de las demás almohadas mientras que se acostaba a un lado de ella tomando la manta gruesa con la que venía tapada y ponérsela encima y dejaba su mano para que jugara con sus dedos, Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad y plantarle un beso en aquellos pequeños bultos que se hacían a la hora de sonreír y después se dedicó a mecerla con la mano hasta que se durmió, la rubia suspiro sin dejar de observarla y ni supo en que momento esa tranquilidad hizo que sus ojos se cerrasen para de nuevo abrirlos por el lloriqueo intenso de la pequeña saki_

-que sucede hija- _sentándose rápidamente y sostenerla entre sus brazos y al hacerlo notaba el por qué lloraba_ -oh Saki yo también lloraría si oliera así pero tranquila no pasa nada eh...- _mirando su reloj_ \- faltan tres horas!?- _sorprendida_ \- para que salga tu madre dioses - _decía un poco nerviosa_

 _La corredora veía hacia los lados buscando la pañalera tragando un poco de saliva ya que de la nada se encontraba un dilema, ella jamás había cambiado a Hotaru y no pensaba que ahora lo tendría que hacer con la pequeña saki, la volvió a poner en la almohada y se estiró para tomar la pañalera respirando hondo._

-creo que no hay opción hija mía dioses en que me he metido y yo pensando que sería fácil por eso era su ligera desconfianza- _los llantos hicieron que la corredora dejará de pensar_ \- tranquila saki, bueno he visto como cambiaba Michiru a Hotaru así que no creo que sea tan difícil primero veremos si hay pañales- _sacándolo_ \- talco o prefieres que?- _leyendo en pequeño envasé_ -aceite?- _para después mirar a su hija ya enojada_ -ok, no importa lo solucionaremos sólo dame algo de tiempo que más era?- _preguntándose así misma_ \- toallitas, bolsa para poner lo que se convertirá en basura y creo que eso es todo-

 _Una vez más suspiró y acomodo las cosas a un lado pensó una vez más y volvió a revisar la bolsa sacando una pequeña toalla la cual rápidamente ponía debajo del bebé y un tubo de pomada y sin perder más el tiempo se arrodillaba para estar más cómoda y desabrochar la pijama que traía su hija._

-saki a la próxima despiértame antes de que esto ocurra- _le decía a su hija notando que la pijama estaba sucia por dentro deteniéndose y si estaba sucia por dentro la siguiente prenda antes del pañal era probablemente peor así que se detuvo volvió a ver en la bolsa teniendo esperanza de que su querida esposa haya puesto unas prendas extras y así fue_ -hay que agradecerle a mami por habernos salvado-

 _Y antes de querer quitarle por completo la pijama ponía unos trapos húmedos debajo de su hija y siguió con el trabajo una vez deshecha la pijama desabotono la siguiente prenda y se volvía a detener._

-está fresco aquí y no sé si sea seguro no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa por un aire polaco que te cuele por hacer esto aquí- _miro de nuevo su alrededor encontrando doblaba una ligera manta_ -si definitivamente esa mujer no la merezco,- _tomando la manta desdoblándola un poco y poniéndosela debajo del cuello y doblándola antes de llegar al urgente sitio_ \- bueno si la merezco sino con quién más pudiera estar tu madre si no es conmigo y si estuviese con alguien más bueno ni me creo lo que acaba de salir de mi boca-

 _La bebé se movía por la incomodidad haciendo más difícil la tarea de haruka ahora que estaba ya quitando los pliegues que sujetan el pañal_

-saki espero que estés consiente que si no dejas de moverte jamás podría quitarte el malestar, así que lo siento hija sólo espera un poco más y deja de destaparte hace frío para que quieras andar en paños menores que soy capaz de quitar ojos a quien te vea y esa cosa nos hace el favor-

 _Por fin quitaba los pliegues con cuidado y dejaba ver lo rosada y sucia que estaba su hija_

-qué bueno que puse las toallitas sino tendríamos que haberla tirado también- _haciendo un ligero gesto de desagrado preguntándose cuál sería la probabilidad de que un hombre vea tan horrible a su hija? A la hora de cambiarle el pañal_ -supongo que hay muchos-contestándose- si se encuentran con esto cada vez que les toca hacerlo pero yo no soy tan mal padre verdad saki?- _mirándola antes de volver a ver ahí abajo_ \- Hace calor no crees?- _escuchando de nuevo el quejido de su hija_ -ok ya entendí y entiendo... Ahí vamos- _tomo los pies de la pequeña con una de sus largas manos y poder sujetarlos en el aire ganándose de nuevo un quejido intenso de su hija mientras que con la otra mano rápidamente quitaba el pañal sucio y dejar que limpien un poco las toallitas que había puesto con anterioridad_ \- ves? Ya pasó tranquila... Ahora...- _envolviendo el pañal sucio para por fin ponerlo dentro de la bolsa_ \- solo quédate quie..-

 _La corredora tuvo que soltar el pañal sucio sin saber dónde cayo y poco importándole ya que su hija rebelde estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y ensuciar la toalla blanca que había puesto_

-oh no señorita no empieces y ni empezarás hoy ni nunca con tus métodos de escapismo- _volteándola de nuevo haciendo que se quejara de nuevo_ \- saki dame tiempo y paciencia por favor es mi primera vez también- _tomando un par de toallitas húmedas con ayuda de su pie el cual estaba haciendo el trabajo de sujetar el paquete de toallita sin la necesidad de arrastrarlo sin poder siquiera sacar la toallita y limpiándola con cuidado_ -vez? Ahora si que puedes moverte pero, sin desaparecer de mi vista-

 _Una vez terminado de limpiarle y dejar de escuchar los lloriqueos que le partían el alma a la corredora para tolerar los quejidos, quito las toallitas sucias y las puso en la bolsa de plástico recordando el pañal haciendo que volteara para buscarlo y por fin cerrar aquella bolsa_

-oh demonios- _exclamaba la rubia encontrando el pañal totalmente abierto y boca abajo encima del mantel_ -saki- _mirando de nuevo a su hija quien reía por ver una mariposa_ -ok no importa comprare otro esta bien vale?, para eso soy tu padre- _suspiro recogió el pañal y mientras lo volvía a envolver y por fin lo ponía en la bolsa_ -bueno- _agarrando otra toallita nueva y empezando a limpiarse de nuevo las manos por si acaso_ -con lo que sigue porque estoy segura que ya te cansaste de mi inexperiencia e ineptitud lo sé lo haré mejor la próxima vez perdóname-

 _Agarrando primero el aceite leyendo Con cuidado las formas de uso y así ponérselo a su hija delicadamente y así lo hizo después con el talco y por último con la pomada aunque no sabía bien la corredora cual hubiera sido la mejor forma porque saki se había quedado dormida y en los pensamientos la rubia no quería pensar en el hecho de que estuviese así por el dolor por que ella lo hacía en sus tiempos de guerra y no porque estaba aburrida o lo que sea que los bebés sientan que es bueno dormirse._

-solo hace falta cambiarte de ropa pero y si está mal si te despierto?, No puedes seguir con esta ropa sucia que tiraré también no pienso dejar que eso lo lleve cargando Michiru o más bien yo- _el viento se hizo un poco más fuerte haciendo que sus instintos se pusieran al cien quedándose callada tapando a su hija con la manta y sintiendo si había algo malo pero no, sólo era el simple viento tranquilo como siempre_ \- además esta haciendo un poco más de viento no puedo desnudarte y ya había dicho que quitaré ojos si alguien te ve-

 _Volvió a mirar su alrededor encontrándose con la cobija de su hija que también estaba doblada. La desdobló por completo poniéndosela encima y tomaba las prendas limpias para hacer una especie de tienda de campaña con la cobija notando que no entraba mucho aire y rápidamente con la delicadeza que se permitía le quitaba la sucia ropa y le ponía las limpias por suerte no se había despertado y eso le hacía sólo una rayita menos culpable. Se destaparon volviendo a sentir la brisa del viento haciendo que haruka le pusiera la cobija encima para que ni se enfermara o algo. Suspiraba de alivio viendo todo lo que había echo por lo cual se sentía exhausta_

-oh pobre de mi Michiru ella haciendo este trabajo y yo holgazaneando tengo que hacer esto bien la próxima vez, y tengo que compensarle a Hotaru las veces que no la cambie-

 _Cuantas veces había mirado su alrededor la corredora no lo sabía sólo sabía que encontraba algo más que tenía que poner en la pañalera volviendo todo a la normalidad eso sin contar que tenía que deshacerse de las evidencias_

-bueno hija solo hace falta el mantel- _sacando de la cesta de picnic una cajita de jugo que era de su hija pero no le importo_

 _Una vez terminada la puso dentro de aquella bolsa de basura esperando por fin deshacerse de ella y con sumo cuidado empezaba a mover a su hija fuera del mantel y creyendo que sería fácil volvia a entrar en estado de pánico al escuchar a su hija llorar de nuevo_

-me haces sentir tan mal hija, ahora que sucede?- _se acercó a olerla pensando que tendría que volver a cambiarla pero para su buena suerte no era eso_ -tienes hambre? Creo que vi un biberón con leche- _buscándolo en la pañalera_ \- o prefieres jugo?, No, creo que leche estaría mejor para ti, las cosas dulces sólo te harán tener más hambre y aclaro no me importa si comes mucho para eso trabajo también sólo quiero que estés sana-

 _La rubia antes de tomarla en brazos decidió tomar el mantel y ponerlo rápidamente en la bolsa de la basura la cerro y tomó en brazos a su hija con todo y las cobijas sentándose en aquellas almohadas y le empezó a dar el biberón el cual se había acabado rápidamente y volvía a entrar en sueño profundo_

-debo decir que toda esta travesía ha valido la pena- _poniendo el biberón vacío de nuevo en la bolsa y suspirando_ -me has agotado-

 _Pero apenas había cerrado los ojos y sentía esa ansiedad que le recorría por todo el cuerpo significando una sola cosa..._

-como se comportó Saki-chan?- _sintiendo a su esposa agacharse para tomarla en brazos  
_ -bien, como te fue Michiru?- _dándosela_ \- Creí que aún faltaba tiempo para que terminarás, ven aquí-

 _La violinista rápidamente se sentaba en medio de las piernas de su esposa y se recargaba en su esposa_

-como me encanta que tu cuerpo encaje perfectamente con el mio- _le susurraba la corredora a la violinista mientras la abrazaba sin hacerle daño a su hija tampoco y se deleitaba con su fragancia_  
-buen trabajo cielo-  
-no quiero ir a clases Michiru quiero que nos vayamos a casa-  
-sabes que ni podemos faltar ese es una parte del trato-  
-lo sé, lo siento solo que bueno olvídalo pero ya terminaste tus clases verdad?-  
-si-  
-bueno y que te parece acompañarme a esta última hora?-  
-te tienes que concentrar Haruka-  
-he?, Créeme cuando te digo que es el cien por ciento el hecho de que me duerma al primer minuto que hable aquel anciano-  
-Haruka, eso es descortés-  
-como si me importara, puedo simplemente conseguir dinero-  
-lo se, ambos lo sabemos pero ahora en día las cosas materiales son las más importantes eso incluyendo el hecho de los títulos-  
-sabes que puedo pasar la materia con los ojos cerrados-  
-enserio?, Porque si no podemos pedirles un adelanto de año y así nos evitamos muchas cosas-  
-pero empeoraremos otras lo sé amor sólo acompañante quieres?, Sería agradable tener cada viernes a una mujer tan perfecta como tú sentada a mi lado con ese pequeño bulto que tienes entre los brazos el cual cada día crecerá-  
-no estoy segura si eso pueda ser posible-  
-oh vamos no será la primera vez que entras a clases conmigo aunque ahora tengamos sólo unas cuantas horas las cuales estar juntos, además no creo que el viejito te eche del salón si se enamora de ti y yo restregándole que eres mía verdad?-  
-nunca cambiaras-  
-pero se que te gusta, así que vamos Michiru tampoco pienso dejarte una hora aquí afuera, andando que se me hace tarde-

 _Sin esperar respuesta levanto en brazos a Michiru y después delicadamente la bajo tomo la bolsa de basura y corrió a tirarla las almohadas las puso en la canasta mientras se ponía al hombro la pañalera y el bolso de su esposa y en la otra mano la canasta y su carpeta y empezaron a caminas..._

-me veo tan gay así- _decía la corredora mirándose por unos segundos antes de seguir caminando  
_ -amor - _decía la violinista mientras se acercaba a ella y la hacia detenerse_ \- eres gay amor, el gay más sexy del mundo con el cual me casaría una y otra vez sin pensarlo un milisegundo- _y terminaba dándole un beso en la mejilla junto con una sonrisa que podría matar a alguien de amor pero que sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa era solamente para ella quien enseguida reaccionaba y posaba su mano libre ligeramente en la cintura de la violinista_

 _Y así terminaban su primera semana de clases con cansancio pero no podían esperar menos y si podían pelear por años sin siquiera descansar esto era probablemente más que pan comido o eso era lo que pensaba la corredora._


End file.
